


Memories

by iamkathastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkathastrophe/pseuds/iamkathastrophe
Summary: Life has never been easy, and Gabriel knew it since he was just a child.A human!verse story where we follow Gabriel Novak throughout his difficult life.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader!  
> As I can see, you're about to read my story, so I, as the author, feel obliged to explain to you what you're about to read. As you might have seen in the tags, this is a human alternative universe, meaning that the story is based in our everyday average world.  
> In this universe, our beloved archangel Gabriel is just a Gabriel Novak, the fourth son in the Novak family. The remaining three archangels (Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer,), as well as angels Castiel and Balthazar, are brothers, with Chuck being their father.  
> This story will be a compilation of memories of forty-year-old Gabriel, remembering his life and thus presenting it to you. As the story progresses, you'll be able to follow Gabriel throughout his life, not an easy one, and see where he ends up as the forty-year-old man he is at the present time.  
> For those interested in the exact times at which the stories take place, I'll tell that in this fanfiction, Gabriel was born in 1977, Balthazar in 1979 and Castiel in 1981, since they will be the most important to the story.  
> Forgive me my long introduction, I just wanted to make everything clear.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Life has never been easy. 

            Gabriel knew it since he was about six years old, however, sometimes when he reaches into the depths of his mind to scoop out memories of his childhood, the time in his life he’s always wanted to forget, he finds that the moment that changed his childish perception of the world, is at the same time one of the happiest he’s ever lived through. He remembers it as well as his, then four-year-old, mind could, carefully preserved and kept in a special place in his head.

*

He was only four, holding two-year-old Balth’s hand and crawling up to his tiptoes to look at the bundle his step-mother was holding. Gabriel has always called her simply mummy, since she was the only mother he’s ever known but his older brothers have never appreciated that, telling little confused Gabriel that his mummy isn’t their mother. Gabriel didn’t understand. How could he? He was so small, grabbing his little brother’s hand, trying to see what his mum is holding.

            Their father was still there, but four-year-old Gabriel didn’t know that it wouldn’t take long before their imperfect family fell apart and everything crashed. But, right now, daddy is holding the cooing bundle, and Gabriel is still trying to see what’s that, unaware of his three older brothers hateful gazes. 

            Finally, after what to a child feels like an eternity, daddy waves at his five sons, but only Gabriel steps forward, pulling Balth with him. Gabriel wants to see the bundle, but he knows that Balth wouldn’t jump on the bed with him, he’s too little for that, so instead, he tugs at his daddy’s pajama pants, those old and dark ones, silently asking him to lower the thing so they can see.

            And his daddy does. He kneels down on the floor next to them, keeping the bundle close to his chest. Gabriel can vaguely hear his mommy sobbing a little but he’s too absorbed with the tiny face looking at him from the soft, white blanket. Tiny, little face with big blue eyes and faint black hair on its head. The baby isn’t crying, just looking at Gabriel and Balth, and even from the little knowledge Gabriel has as a four-year-old, he can see that the baby has exactly got the same eyes as his daddy and Balth have. But he makes sure, looks closely at Balth squinching his eyes, golden, he’s the only one in the family who doesn’t have them blue, except Raphael, and then he looks at his daddy again. Yes. That’s definitely the same eye colour.

            “Say hello, Gabriel,” daddy says. “His name is Castiel.”

            Gabriel, the little child he is, raises his hand and waves at the baby and says: “Hello,” and with a smile watches Balth does the same.

            Daddy chuckles lightly and presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead and Gabriel can’t help but scrunch his nose. His daddy’s smooches are really scratchy, but they always make Balth giggle so Gabriel likes them.

            Somehow, Gabriel’s mind comes to a conclusion: if everyone has blue eyes, why say that? So instead he turns to his mummy, who’s, for some reason, still crying on her bed and tells her: “He has your hair, mummy.”

            Mummy chokes a laugh and nods her head, shaking hands wiping tears away from her face. Gabriel likes her face, it’s always soft and smells like apples when she hugs him. 

            The little sound Castiel makes catches Gabriel’s attention again, so he turns his golden eyes towards the bundle and daddy’s bright face.

            “Yes, Gabriel, he has your mum’s hair and my eyes,” he informs. “It’s because he’s your little brother, just like Balth.”

            That’s when Mika finally says something, for the first time since they’ve arrived at the hospital at night, all of them wearing their pajamas, Balth with a teddy bear in his chubby hand. 

            “He’s not our brother,” Mika says, big words in a mouth of a ten-year-old. “She’s not our mum, so he’s not our brother.”

            “Michael!” daddy yells at him, but that causes Castiel to cry, the small face closing its eyes and turning red as he screams. Gabriel pouts his mouth. He doesn’t like when someone cries. Balth does that sometimes, but usually, he stops when mummy gives him a kiss. Knowing that a kiss makes the pain go away, Gabriel crawls to his tiptoes and awkwardly presses his lips to Castiel’s face. The baby makes a few more gurgling sounds, but in a matter of few moments, he’s quiet again. 

            Gabriel turns around to face his big brother, shoulders square and one of his hands still holding Balth. “He’s my brother,” Gabriel states with as much confidence in his voice as a four-year-old boy in a pajama with stars painted on it can have. “I’ll care for him. I care for Balth and I will for Castiel. He’s my little brother.”

            He doesn’t like the way Mika talks about his little brothers, and his mummy. He can’t possibly comprehend how Mika can dislike them this much, and neither can he understand the look the oldest brother gives to him.  Many years later it gets to Gabriel that this look meant “I will turn your life into hell”.

            Daddy’s face softens when he looks at Gabriel. He reaches out to run his big warm hand through Gabriel’s blonde hair. “I’m sure you will.”

            But they didn’t know, and neither did the four-year-old Gabriel, that soon enough, their peaceful life will change forever. They didn’t know that mummy would die and daddy would break down before disappearing. And they didn’t know that, in fact, Gabriel would devote his life to protecting his little brothers.


End file.
